Invaded
by percyjacksonfan16
Summary: Our world has been invaded by an unseen enemy. A certain human has been selected to host anothers body. What happens when Percy is selected to inhabit Nico's body? As both boys struggle to remain one, they wind down the path of love and betrayal. Not P/N.
1. Inserted

**A/N- Welcome to my new story! Yeah, that's right, everybody groan. I know I said I wouldn't make a new story-but I'm getting out of school on Friday, well, I don't know- I'm in California...  
**

**Oh, well. A few things: Everyone's a bit ooc but given the situation there is, anyone would be. I'm leaning on Percabeth (No fluff!) and a twist of Thalico at the ending.  
**

**Just a little challenge-I dare you guys, once this story is finished, to re-read and see the things you didn't see before.  
**

**There's always little patterns in my stories-just got to look for them.**

* * *

"We need...something." The titaness paced back and forth, contemplating.

"We don't need anything." A strong, male voice contradicted. "The mortals are all brainwashed and under our control. It's just those pesky half-bloods that need...extermination."

"Exactly, Oceanus." The woman's voice tensed then she gasped. "A spy is what we need."

"Gaea," The older man stared at her with his sharp, icy blue eyes. "We already sent that Luke kid there. Then, he went and got himself killed. How do you know that won't happen again?"

"I don't," Gaea had a mischievous glint in her cat-like, green eyes. "But I have an idea that might work."

The old man, raised his eyebrows; intent. "I'm listening."

After listening to Gaea's 'idea', Oceanus shook his head.

"Even if you manage to create this 'being'," Oceanus chuckled softly. "How are you going to find a body-especially a half-blood body, for that matter."

Before Gaea could answer, her most trusted advisor and child, Kronos, strode in with a few soldiers carrying a burlap sack.

"Sorry to interrupt," Kronos said in a proud, yet thick, voice. "I have a little, um, surprise for you."

When Kronos said surprise, the soldiers opened that sack and revealed an unconscious, dark haired boy around the age of fourteen to sixteen.

Oceanus and Gaea gasped. "Is that a half-blood?" The titaness asked.

"It is." Kronos informed. "We tracked him down with the power trackers. We have reason to believe he was a tenant at Camp Half-Blood, and definitely part of their infamous 'Resistance.'"

Gaea quickly explained her idea to him. Kronos thought a while before saying, "I think we can manage that."

After much begging to her father, Chaos, primordial of creation, Gaea finally got her wish-her perfect weapon was created.

He was a small, yet beautiful, thread when Chaos gave him to her. She quickly had him inserted into the half-blood, with a few changes.

Gaea had her creation programmed to never tell a lie, be strong, fit, and agile. He was quite the spy.

The titaness of earth breathed quietly, staring the operating table. The half-blood, in which her creation had been inserted into, was a child of Hades. When he had first arrived, he was unconscious, but over the course of time, he died of blood loss. His olive-toned skin was now pale, and his silky dark hair looked worn at the roots.

Gaea smiled at her brilliant plan. He would go as this half-blood to their camp and find what their weaknesses were. Then, Gaea and her growing army would annihilate them; destroying any hope existent.

Occupied in her thoughts, Gaea didn't notice the boy stirring fitfully.

**Percy Pov-**

It was cold. Dark. Empty.

I faced this strange object that reflected myself. The reflection was confused, very much like me.

_"Why?"_ The boy in the object asked, strangely, his lips didn't move. _"Why are you here?"_

_"What do you mean?"_ I asked, not understanding this non-verbal communication.

_"You're in my body." _The voice stated. _"I was running, then I got caught. Now, I can't __feel myself myself-I can only talk."_

_"I'm sorry,"_ I apologized. _"Maybe I can do something..."_

_"Yes!" _The voice exclaimed. _"Open your eyes."_

Instinctively, my eyelids flew open, seeing a woman deep in thought. Slowly using my joints, I sat up to get a closer look at her.

She looked middle-aged with deep wrinkles around her forehead, her mud brown hair was pulled into a loose ponytail-highlighting her strange eyes.

_"They're green," _The voice commented. _"Strange."_

I was suddenly aware of its presence in my mind. _"Who are you?" _I asked.

_"I-I don't know." _The voice stuttered. Before I could answer, the strange eyed lady looked up.

"You're awake." She said wonderstruck. "Do you feel different?"

"This change is...most irregular." I replied, using my voice. It was deep and rich, like the underground.

The corner's of the woman's lips twisted up into a mischievous smile.

"Welcome to the world, Perseus."

* * *

**A/N- _Nico!_ So what is this 'Resistance.' What happened? Guess you'll just have to find out! **

**Please take the time to leave your comments, I don't just write stories for people to ignore them or put it on alert and just read while others are giving the guidance to the author.**


	2. History

**A/N- So I read your reviews, you all are confused aren't you? Is this during a PJO book? HoO? Is this AU? (Well no der it's AU-Gaea's ruling the world!)  
**

**Maybe.  
**

**Maybe not. Find out. (And yes I do like doing these ...)  
**

* * *

**Percy Pov-  
**

"Perseus." I echoed. The word felt unfamiliar on my tongue. "Where am I? Who am I?"

The female sighed before saying, "I am Gaea and you're here because a couple of...rebels have disturbed the peace in our safe world. I need you to get some information from these rebels, that way we can dispose of them quickly."

I nodded, figuring I was on the good side. "Is this someone else's body or something? I've been hearing a strange voice..."

Gaea's eyes widened with alarm until she locked her jaw tight.

"It's nothing; just side affects." Gaea said hastily. "Now hurry, we must start training immediately."

_"Training?" _The voice asked. _"Side affects?"_

I shrugged indifferently and slid off the uncomfortable bed I had laid on. Gaea nodded at me then hurried down the hallway.

I walked beside her, my feet barely making a sound. Every now and then I felt the floor sway a little.

What was this unstable surface we walked upon?

_"We're on a boat." _The voice said this with obvious discomfort. _"I hate boats."_

I curtly nodded, feeling a strange urge to bolt away from here. I gazed along the corridor we were walking into. The walls and floor were completely white.

The voice in my head laughed. A cruel, mocking sound, _"White, huh? Of course they'd want you do think that._"

"_To believe what?_"

_"They're trying to act like **they're **the gods. It's downright revolting." The voice snarled. _

"Perseus." Gaea stopped abruptly at a door and put her index finger to her lips, a warning to be quiet.

She opened the door revealing a big room with several people in it. At first, they spoke in hushed tones but when we entered, they stopped and their eyes landed on me.

They were all adults and an immense wave of power radiated from them.

One of them stepped forward, his wavy white hair made his icy blue eyes pop out.

"Oceanus," Gaea greeted. "This is Perseus."

"Perseus," He said as if the name amused him. "It's nice to finally have you here. I am Oceanus, titan of the sea."

In my mind, the voice growled.

"Titan?" I asked, not comprehending these strange terms. Titans, gods, and whatnot.

Oceanus sighed at Gaea as she pulled up an innocent look.

"You didn't tell the boy?"

"Not enough time." Gaea replied.

Oceanus scoffed but gestured me to an empty seat. I sat down and when Gaea sat down, the atmosphere was a little better.

"Hello Perseus," A woman said. "I am Khoine." She had icicle-like hair and cold blue eyes.

I nodded as each one introduced themselves. There was Hyperion, Kronos, Oceanus, Rhea, Gaea, and Khoine.

In total there were six of these...titans; three males, three females.

"Perseus," Kronos, whose eyes were gold, said. "Welcome to the world. It's time you learned our history."

The lights dimmed down and a blank projection appeared on the previously white walls.

"You have probably heard us entitle ourselves as titans. That means we are immortal and a bit different from the gods." Kronos started, waiting for my approval.

"Yes,"

"Such titles like these come from Greek Mythology- a supposed 'myth'. In the beginning there was just us-this was called the Golden Age. Then my wife and I," Kronos gestured to Rhea.

"Had a few children. A prophet-someone who can predict the future-had told me my children would overthrow me. I didn't want that to happen so I swallowed my children when they were born."

At this, I flinched involuntary.

"They were gods-opposite of titans but they were still immortal. First came Hestia and Hera, then Demeter, and finally Poseidon and Hades."

At this point I started getting interested, something told me I had heard this story before.

"Thanks to my lovely wife," Kronos slightly growled at Rhea. "My youngest son-Zeus was hidden from me at birth. I, not knowing of this, ate the rock that Rhea had given to me, thinking it was the infant. When Zeus grew older, he returned from his haven and gave Rhea a potion that would make me regurgitate the children. I drunk the potion, which was mixed into my wine, and the children came up-fully grown."

At this point, I noticed Kronos had a little sweat on his forehead.

"As you can imagine, they were very angry. They revolted against me and took my throne."

"That's terrible," I gasped. I couldn't imagine any worst people then that.

_"Of course you can't," _The voice chuckled. _"they're right in front of you."_

I ignored him and turned my attention towards the titans who were all sharing a disturbing smile.

Kronos cleared his throat and went on, "After they revolted, they banished all titans-even the ones he did nothing, and me to the darkest and deepest pit of the earth-Tarturus."

A cold shiver went down my spine-this body had obviously experienced this pit's power.

"I, however, wasn't banished." Gaea interrupted. "They put me in an endless sleep, and I didn't awake for a long time."

"While we were in Tarturus, my three sons had cast lots to see who rule the air, the sea, and under the earth. Since Zeus had saved his siblings he became the king of all gods, and ruled the air. Poseidon reigned the sea, and Hades got the worst- under the earth."

Something inside me burned and twisted. This emotion was quite unusual, and I didn't like that much.

_"Anger, rage." _The voice said. _"I didn't like how everyone looked down on Hades either. I think you have my leftover emotions."_

"_Lucky me._" I grumbled.

"The other gods had their own territories and power. Demeter was goddess of agriculture, Hestia was goddess of hearth, Hera married Zeus and became goddess of marriage."

"Gross," I gagged. "Didn't you just say they were brother and sister?"

"Yeah. So?"

I blinked. "Strange world."

"You have no idea," Kronos chuckled softly, "Anyway, most of them had kids. Ares, the god war, is a son of Zeus, Artemis and Apollo, the archer twins, also were his children. Hephaestus was also his offspring, god of forgery. Demeter had Persephone, who now dwells in the Underworld-Hades's territory."

At this point, Hyperion picked up the story. "Not too long ago, but while we were still in Tartaurus, the gods created a camp, Camp Half Blood is a safe haven for their other children-born of mortals and a god. They called them half-bloods, and you currently wear one of their bodies-Nico di Angelo, son of Hades."

_"That's me!" _The voi-Nico said, excited. _"I remember everything now."_

"The voice in my head, he's starting to remember things." I whispered to Gaea.

"It's okay," Gaea reassured. "We'll get this fixed."

Hyperion continued, "Five years ago, Gaea arose from her slumber and freed the rest of us. We soon toppled Olympus-where the gods resided, and took over. The mortals, thanks to our technological equipment, are under control, and everything is like the Golden Age, except for Camp Half-Blood. When we defeated the gods, they formed a resistance called The Resistance. Ever since then, they have been difficult to control."

"So currently, you guys run the world, you also control every mortal, yet, you can't control some rebellious teenagers?" A bit of sarcasm blew into my voice.

"They're more dangerous than you think," Khoine warned. "They move from camp to camp, making it difficult to track them down. They're careful to not start fires; anything that might arouse suspicion. In order to solve this...dilemma, we created you an-

"And I will be going to their camp as Nico then find some of their weaknesses, then call you guys and you will...dispose of them." I summed up.

The titans all shared that same wry smile, nodding their heads.

"I'm glad you've learned our...language." Oceanus said.

"Now back to the matter at hand," Gaea cleared her throat, demanding attention. "Perseus is hearing Nico's voice in his head-can we get him removed?"

The titans debated for a while until Oceanus spoke up,

"We can get him removed but see if you can get the location of their last camp."

I nodded while Nico growled in my head.

_"You can't make me leave. I won't tell you about anyone! Bianca, Thalia, no one."_

I grinned on the inside. "_Who's Bianca and Thalia?_"

_"Oh, crap."_

* * *

**A/N- Sort of sorry for the long chappie, you can read it in bits...but, yeah.**

**There's no Lightning Thief, Sea of monsters. Nope! This is a WHOLE NEW story!  
**

**Nico's story, what actually happened to Luke, and more coming up. Don't forget to review!  
**


	3. A Lesson

**A/N-Hey! I bet you guys missed this story. No? Okay. Let's start!**

* * *

**Percy Pov-  
**

_I was running, I knew I couldn't outrun them. But I had to try._

_For Bianca.  
_

_For Thalia. The shadows worked against me. This was their world and I didn't belong here.  
_

_I was powerless, I wasn't going to find anyone. Thalia and Bianca wouldn't make it, it's too late.  
_

_They're right behind me now.  
_

_It's too late, they've got me trapped.  
_

_It's over.  
_

_I've failed.  
_

My eyes flew open. Nico's memories were getting even more intense since I had asked him about Thalia and Bianca.

_"I couldn't ever tell you about them," _Nico's voice trembled, scared. _"You might hurt them."_

"_I could ask Gaea to spare_ _them,_" I sighed, there's no way I'd get through him. "_Just tell me where the last camp was. If you do, the faster we can find them._"

_"You say 'we' as if you're one of them now."_

"_I am. It's what I was created for. Bringing peace to this world._"

_"Do you know how many people you'll hurt by 'bringing peace?' The titans are manipulating you, Perseus. If you turn away from the titans and just trust me, I could help you."_

"_I don't need any help and are you forgetting that you are mere, leftover subconscious? You couldn't possibly help me."_

_"I can get you on the good side. The right side."  
_

"Perseus!" I could hear Gaea calling me._  
_

"_This conversation isn't over._" I told Nico.

_"You can bet **my** butt it isn't."_

"Coming!" I leaped off the bed swiftly, briefly washing my face before exiting my room.

It wasn't anything special. Just another one of the many rooms this cruise ship had to offer. And it was of course,

White.

The cruise ship was named Andromeda, the wife of the hero, Perseus.

I had only been here for three days but I already learned that the titans had a knack for irony.

I met Gaea at the east wing of the ship. In total, there were four decks, or floors, to this ship. **(Totally making this up, I know it's in TSoM and TLO. I don't like that description.)**

At the end of every corridor, there was a staircase in a winged formation. So depending on where you are, that was the wing of your deck.

My room was on the second deck, where most of the tenants lived. The first deck was where the buffet (Which had some excellent sea food, by the way.) games, sundeck, pools, and restaurants were located.

Gaea was leaning against the stairs, waiting for me. "Good morning, Perseus. I hope you ready for your lesson, today?"

The lessons weren't that bad, actually. I just learned more about the gods: Their names, their powers, and creatures such as nymphs, nereids, and more.

"I'm ready," I replied. "What are we doing today? History?"

Gaea smirked. "Not quite," She said. "We forgot to mention a little detail when you first learned about our...influence over the mortal world."

I raised my eyebrows. "And that would be...?"

"To the mortals, we're known as the New Order. When 'we're' I mean us titans."

I'm sure I had this totally blank face on my face because Gaea sighed then said, "Never mind. I'll just have to show you."

As she climbed the stairs to the first deck, I stood there dumbfounded.

I walked up after her, only getting what she had said until now. "S-so you mean we're going to the mortal world?"

Gaea nodded, stepping into the control center at the head of the ship. Apparently, the titans were so advanced in technology that there was no need for a human captain to direct the ship.

She programmed the ship to dock in Hudson harbor in just a few minutes.

While she was doing that, I looked around the small room. It was airtight, cold, and would be dark if it wasn't for the light that the controls provided.

For the first time, I noticed that all the controls had labels. One of them said, 'Alert.'

Another said, 'Steer.' Others said, 'Brakes.' 'Emergency.' and so forth.

I softly touched the one that said, 'Speed.'

"I see you've noticed our fondness for labels," Gaea observed.

"Do you have these everywhere?"

"Everywhere." The titaness confirmed. "It's like symbolic in the mortal world. We have labels for just about everything, it just helps the mortals know that everything's organized and neat."

"Like reassurance," I took my finger off the control.

"Exactly," Gaea nodded, departing from the room. "Speaking of reassurance, um, you could say we have a law enforcement in the mortal world."

I shuddered involuntary. Apparently, this 'law enforcement' was something Nico had experienced.

_"Yeah," _he said glumly. _"Wasn't fun either."_

I shook my head, I had a feeling I would, eventually, inherit that memory from Nico.

"So this law enforcement...are they like the police or something?"

Gaea hesitated before answering, "Sort of but they're just there to make sure we don't have any half-bloods lurking around. And when we're around the mortals, you might notice a tinge of silver in their eyes."

"Means they're controlled, right?"

"Yes. The micro chip inserted into their brains helps them be more flexible to our laws," Gaea explained. "You have something like that in you, but instead of the chip inserted in you-you were created with it."

"Oh," I couldn't help feeling that I was a little like a parasite. Inhabiting someone's body like this. "So am I not human? What exactly am I?"

"You are simply a creation destined to bring peace to this world," I could tell Gaea was getting irritated. "I just advanced your body to where you have more stealth, swiftness, a perfect spy."

I was quiet as the massive ship pulled into the harbor. I saw tons of mortals passing through, giving polite glances and words.

This was going to be a very interesting lesson.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chappie! I know you guys want to get to the camp half-blood part but not quite yet.**

**Review!  
**


	4. Decision

**A/N- I was just randomly scrolling through my stories today and I was like, "I haven't updated this in a while!" So here I am!  
**

**Just a little visit to the mortal world, perhaps a run-in with some people, and more about the new order.**

* * *

**Percy Pov-  
**

Watching mortals pass by was very interesting. They passed the docks muttering greeting and kind words to everyone.

Gaea stood next to me, nodding at the scene.

"Why is everyone so nice?" I whispered to her.

"That's just the way we made them," Gaea said. "Believe or not, New Yorkers used to be the most hostile mortals known to Earth-ever since I've taken over, no one has acted up or anything but we stay here just to ensure safety."

"Oh." I murmured, stepping onto the dock. "Where are we in New York?"

"Long Island." Gaea answered, stepping onto the dock as well.

We passed a few mortals who politely waved and went on with their business. After just pointlessly walking, Gaea pointed out a little restaurant with five people in completely black suits and had the logo, **N.O. **on their vests.

"That's the new order. Or us, whatever you want to call it. The mortals think of us as an entire group of presidents and those are like our body guards."

"There to ensure safety from the half bloods." I finished for her.

The titaness nodded, going further into New York city.

It wasn't too long before we appeared at a terrible site. The were mashed up bricks laying on the concrete, pieces and pieces of gold scattered about, a fallen trident was broken in half, dry blood cascaded down the bricks.

Whatever that building was it had been torn down brick by brick.

_"It was Olympus, they destroyed it. They destroyed our home."_

Nico's voice was filled with distaste, hate, and sadness.

"_I'm sorry about that, Nico but what's been done is done. I can't change the past._"

_"But you can try. Percy, I'll lead you to our last camp. Seeing Olympus like this,"_ Nico paused, sighing. _"It reminds me of the little time I have to see my family."_

I was suddenly unsure how to react to Nico's decision. The surgery to get him removed was tomorrow-was this just a desperate plea?

_"It's not, Perseus. I'll lead there only if you don't bring anyone else. No Kronos. No Gaea. No Oceanus. No one."_

"_How do I know everyone won't like, try to murder me while I'm there. And you do realize I'll have to report them?"_

_"But you won't. They're really cool-once you tell them that I'm still in here then you won't report us."_

"_If I tell them you're still there, they're going to try to get me out. If I don't tell them, they're still going to kill me._"

_"But if they kill you-it'll kill me too. So they can't."_

"_I don't know if you hit your head while I was being inserted into you or something, but I think you've forgotten that your dad is Hades and could snap my little soul in half. You might as well tell me where it is, let me bring Gaea over there and they'll take care of everything."_

_"Please."  
_

"_I need a little time to think over this, Nico. Please._" I felt Nico shrink back into the back of mind, not speaking.

I sighed, turning my attention to Gaea who was briefly describing the dethroning of Zeus.

"Gaea," I interrupted. "Where are the gods now?"

Gaea coked her head as if she didn't quite know the answer. "No one really knows, actually. Oceanus thinks their essence has been scattered all around the western hemisphere, I think they're at Camp Half-Blood trying to recover."

"Why didn't you kill them?"

"We Titans and gods can't really die-we can fade, not die. The gods only live so long as someone believes in them but with the mortals under our control, the half-bloods' will be diminished-thanks to you-and the gods will cease to exist. Forever."

"What about after? After you do all that, you just have control of the mortals and the world-that's all you want?"

"Pretty much."

"Okay...so how about me afterwards?" I asked. "What am I going to do after this?"

"We'd better get back to the ship."

* * *

_"Don't go, Nico. Bianca needs you. We need you. I'm sure Hazel can find her way here, just stay."_

_"I can't." I said, peering at Thalia through the shadows. "Every last half-blood counts, you know that. They need my help."  
_

_"Then why can't I go with you?"  
_

_"You know why."  
_

_"Actually, I don't," Thalia's voice grew cold and dangerous. "Tell me why. Why do you want to leave your little sister, Bianca, behind? Why do you what to leave me behind? Annabeth? Grover? Tell me."  
_

_"I have to go, Thals. You know how dangerous it is for a half-blood to remain in one place."  
_

_Thalia turned away, her face furious.  
_

_"I'm sorry." I placed my hand on her shoulder, catching a whiff of the electricity she so often had._

_Thalia spun around, crashing her lips down on mine.  
_

Once again, I opened my eyes and sighed.

"_I'm guessing I wasn't supposed to see that, huh?_"

_"Nope." _Nico popped the 'p'. _"Why don't you dream your own dreams, anyway?"__  
_

"_Just like you can see and hear everything I see and hear, I'm able to see whatever you dream."_

_"That didn't make any sense."  
_

I shrugged, getting up.

_"Where are you going, Perseus?"_

Ignoring him, I made no noise as I entered the war room.

Hyperion, Kronos, Oceanus, Rhea, Gaea, and Khoine were surprised to see me enter.

"Perseus?" Kronos said.

I took a deep breathe before making my decision.

"I don't want the surgery. I'm ready to go to Camp Half-Blood."

* * *

**A/N- Originally, I was going to to do a run-in with the hunters but I figured that's spoil everything. The N.O. thing is actually from the Witch and Wizard series by James Patterson.**

**If you think this is exactly like the Host by Stephenie Meyers-it is. I just used PJ&O characters and changed the plot a little.  
**

**So when the movie comes out so don't look at me like I'm crazy, kay? Last time I'm going to say that.  
**


	5. Lost

**A/N- Um heroooo! I have no idea if I'm going to update anything else today b/c I forgot my notebook in the car, and I write all my chapters in there. The car is gone and will be back around 9? I don't know but I do have a chappie written up for this story, Less than Perfect, and Perfection in the Eye of the Beholder.**

**If I manage to get my notebook back I will update Returned, Quiet Storm, and maybe The Child of Time: Marked (I only have half of it written.) Actually, I will NOT updating Marked until I get ten reviews so if you want it, you gots to reviewz!**

**PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE AND TAKE MY IMPROVEMENT POLL! Yes, I had to put that in caps-not everyone reads these, you know. Kay, let's get on with the chappie!**

* * *

**Percy Pov-**

We had been wandering in circles for hours.

"Nico," I said, exhausted. "Are we there yet?"

_"We're almost there."_ Nico paused. _"I think."_

I sighed, sitting down as the grass became comforting cushion.

"Okay, Nico, where was the last camp's site?"

_"Here,"_ He insisted. _"Next to Montauk beach-there was a strawberry field, a van, and the big hous-" _Nico trailed off, yawning.

"Maybe we should rest." I proposed.

_"Good idea..."_

After finding a nice, cool, shady tree-I took a small nap, wondering what would come of tomorrow.

* * *

"Today's another day." I murmured, stretching.

_"Yep. Where should we look now?" _Nico's voice wa vibrant and excited for the day ahead.

"Um," I deliberated for a moment. "We should probably get some breakfast. There's a stream right up ahead."

Nico agreed, urging me to find it quickly then return to search for the camp.

"So," I muttered, passing through the thick trees. "how do you think your family's going to react when I get there."

_"Don't quite know. Last outsider had been Luke, he was a son of Hermes-god of travels." _

_"He claimed that he'd been captured during the invasion-where Gaea overthrew the gods and took over the mortal world. It was the first week after the invasion, so-naturally-we trusted him." _Nico growled slightly at the last part.

_"He was amazing with a sword and could disarm anyone within seconds. Everyone, including me, looked up to him. Especially Thalia, my cousin and daughter of Zeus. Luke and Thalia were very close."_

_"They did everything together and I kind of got mad because me and Thalia were best friends-when Luke became her friend, she just shut me out."_

At this point, Nico's voice trembled, struggling to continue.

_"One day, a camper saw Luke feeding information to Gaea. The camper told our mentor, Chiron, but it was too late. Kronos and his army of 6,000 appeared at the camp's border. We were greatly outnumbered but with the help of the gods, we made them surrender and return to their place of origin. Later that day, Luke tried to escape but I caught him and brought him before the gods. He admitted he was a spy and had a silver glint-like the mortals-in his eyes to prove it."_

"Did you guys kil-" My voice faltered, knowing what happened next.

_"Yeah," _Nico responded softly. _"My dad and I did it. We removed the information chip implanted in his brain and burned his body, just incase the titans ever tried to find him."_

Just after Nico said this, I had reached the stream and was searching for any fish or berries I could find.

_"The next day, we packed up camp and left. It had been nearly two weeks before we realized we had some missing campers. Among them were my sister, Hazel and her boyfriend, Frank. When I heard the news, I snuck out but Thalia caught me and tried to convince me to stay." _Nico sighed wistfully.

"You left anyway and Kronos captured you." I finished, swallowing a few blueberries.

After a moment of silence, a dreadful thought consumed me.

"Nico," I drawled out slowly. "If you managed to kill Luke, could you do the same thing to me?"

If Nico could pale, he certainly would have.

_"I don't t-think so. I mean, I had help the other time. Perseus, you're in my body, why would I kill myself?"_

"I don't know." I muttered softly, exploring further into the forest.

* * *

It wasn't too long before I realized I was completely, utterly lost.

I swore the moon had come up at last five times, so I had been lost for about five days.

I was dehydrated, tired, smelly, and hungry.

_"I'm sure if we find the stream again, we'll get out of the forest."_

"Look around, Nico. There's just millions of tree and I just don't have the strength to walk," Slumping against a tree, my head feeling light-headed.

_"We should just give up. We'll never find them." _disappointment and anger thickened into Nico's tone, fueling me with determination.

"No, we're going to find them. Bianca, Annabeth, Thalia, Grover. Everybody."

Nico retreated to the back of my mind, leaving me to nod off in peace.

* * *

The next morning, I awoke to a warm fire and an unexpected visitor.

Just as I was about to stand up, the visitor loomed over me, his hooves scraping across the forest floor.

"Nico?" He whispered.

"Grover." Nico breathed, his voice passing through my lips.

I swallowed, hoping he wouldn't notice the silver thread in my eyes.

The mark of Gaea.

* * *

**A/N- Again, please check out my poll on my profile and we'll see bout them updatezzz. Not much of a cliffy but next chappie he's going to camp, they find out Percy is not Nico, and maybe a game of capture the flag?**

**So t-hanks for reading and I'll see you next update!**


End file.
